


Akko's Birthday

by Pvt_Winters



Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [8]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Birthday, Happy Birthday Akko, One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: It is Akko's birthday, and Akko wonders what surprises her friends have in store for her...
Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668910
Kudos: 9





	Akko's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Akko's birthday, so here's a short story for our birthday girl!

**Luna Nova cafeteria**

"You guys know what day it is today?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing when Akko asked them that question.

"It's your birthday, right?" Amanda pretended to ask quizzically.

"You kept bugging us about it last week. We'd never have forgotten about it..." Sucy informed.

"We do have a birthday surprise for you, Akko." Lotte said.

"No nasty surprise, though. I'm done with being snooty." Hannah added.

"We can't tell you what it is, but it definitely _won't_ be like Diana's birthday surprise..." Barbara also added.

"Don't even remind me about it." Diana groaned at the thought.

The memories about what went on at Diana's birthday is still fresh. Back in that day, Amanda had the _bright_ idea of making the birthday surprise for Diana be a cabbage-shaped cake that even tasted like cabbage. Diana instantly realized it was a joke directed at her hair, and wasn't amused about the "surprise" at all, especially not with how Amanda even dyed her hair platinum blonde with tea green highlights (just like Diana's own hair) and called it "cabbage hair".

"Well, sucks to be you, Cabbage Head..." Amanda said.

Akko suddenly stood up from the table. "So, is Professor Ursula going to be at my birthday party?" She asked excitedly.

Everyone glanced at one another upon hearing that excited question.

"I'm sorry, Akko..." Diana then answered. "But Professor Ursula won't be coming..."

Akko deflated upon hearing that. "Wha... why?"

"Former Professor Croix is going on trial tomorrow, and as such, Professor Ursula has to take an early leave of absence to prepare for the testimony."

...

**Later that day...**

Hearing that her idol-turned-teacher Chariot is unable to make it to her birthday made Akko so sad that she was unable to focus on the class that came afterwards. Good thing for her that it was Professor Lukic's class, and the old crone of a professor wasn't as strict as Professor Finneran.

After the class is over, Akko remained sad about the news as she slowly made her way back to the Red Team Dorm. Lotte and Sucy decided to accompany her along the way.

"I know how you feel, Akko..." Lotte tried to cheer the brunette up. "My dad couldn't make it to my 10th birthday because a snowstorm caused him to get stuck in Mr. Nicholas' home."

"I never liked my own birthdays, so I'm in no position to make comments on how you feel..." Sucy said. "That being said, I do know what it feels like to not have someone you loved by your side..."

Akko sniffed. "Thanks, guys..." She said with a weak smile.

Soon, the Red Team girls reached their dorm. The three of them stood outside for a bit longer.

"But at least you still have us, Diana, and the others..." Lotte said.

"Even if I used you as my lab rat all the time, it doesn't change the fact that you're my friend." Sucy added.

Lotte and Sucy then opened the door for Akko...

...Revealing that the Blue Team and Green Team are already waiting for her inside.

"Happy Birthday, Akko!" All the girls then loudly announced together. Except for Constanze, who is mute and wouldn't have been able to say it.

"Who's today's lucky girl? You are!" Amanda added before blowing a shower of confetti at Akko.

Hannah and Barbara then passed a medium-sized box to Diana.

"For the girl who revived magic." Diana said as she presented the box to Akko.

Akko reluctantly accepted the box. She quickly noticed that a note is attached to the box. She picked up the note and unfolded it, than began to read through it.

_To my favorite student and Number 1 fan,_

_I am sorry that I can't make it for your birthday because of Croix's trial. I didn't want to betray my dear friend again by being absent when she needed me most. But I can't exactly ignore you for that reason either._

_As an apology for my being absent from your birthday, please accept this as my birthday present for you._

_From your idol and favorite professor - Shiny Chariot/ Professor Ursula Callistis._

"Professor Ursula..." Akko uttered the name.

After reading through the note, the brunette undid the bindings of the box and opened it, revealing a birthday cake with a blue and white color scheme. "A Believing Heart Is Your Magic" is written in cursive with red vanilla icing on the cake, and below the text is a bar of chocolate with Chariot's signature on it.

Seeing all of that made Akko shed tears of joy.

"Thank you, everyone..."

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at birthday fics...


End file.
